


I'm Really Sorry

by cookie123103



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Pet Sematary - Stephen King
Genre: I'm Sorry, Other, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie123103/pseuds/cookie123103
Summary: Halfway to Bangor Richie saw a sign stating that the exit for Ludlow was coming up next. Richie had heard rumors of things that happened in Ludlow. He remembered hearing about a wife and son being killed out that way. He also remembered the stories his cousins had told him. He was told that if someone was to bury their pet beyond the pet cemetery in the land owned by the Mic Mac the animals would come back to life, his cousins even took him to the place to bury their hamster. Richie thought that story was bullshit but still he found himself taking the Ludlow exit.





	I'm Really Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so so sorry! I had this really dark thought and then I started to write it down... 
> 
> I am so sorry. 
> 
> Uhm nothing too gruesome just yet

Nobody would help Richie carry up Eddie’s lifeless body, but Richie could not leave him down there. The thought of the rocks falling and crushing his cold dead body made Richie feel sick. So Richie managed to being Eddie’s body back to the surface all by himself. The others though he was crazy but he didn’t care. He offered to be the one to bring Eddie’s body back to New York. Richie didn’t like the idea of someone else taking Eddie’s body and if he drove through the night he could make it to New York before the sun came up. After Richie had packed up the car with their things and Eddie; laid out in the back seat. It almost looked as if he was sleeping; Richie started on this Drive. Halfway to Bangor Richie saw a sign stating that the exit for Ludlow was coming up next. Richie had heard rumors of things that happened in Ludlow. He remembered hearing about a wife and son being killed out that way. He also remembered the stories his cousins had told him. He was told that if someone was to bury their pet beyond the pet cemetery in the land owned by the Micmac the animals would come back to life, his cousins even took him to the place to bury their hamster. Richie thought that story was bullshit but still he found himself taking the Ludlow exit. 

‘What the fuck am I doing’ Richie thought to himself as he pulled up to the spot that he remembered the pet cemetery to be. He opened the back seat door and carefully cradled Eddie’s body in his arms as he made his way toward the Pet Semetary. It was a bit of a trek but his adrenaline and desire kept him movie. One foot than the next, over and over, step by step. He felt the cemetery before he saw it. The air changed suddenly and then the arch came into view. ‘I’m halfway there’ Richie thought to himself. Richie managed to carry Eddie’s body over the dead fall. Much like when his cousins took him here he looked straight ahead and made every step with confidence. He didn’t let the sounds of god knows what get to him. After trudging through thick fog for what felt like hours Richie reached the burying grounds. “Aweh Fuck” Richie said aloud to nobody in particular. He had forgotten a shovel. With no time to waste Richie began to claw at the ground with his bare hands. He kept digging until he had made a hole large enough for Eddie’s body to fit snugly in. Richie’s hands were bleeding, but he got to work covering up Eddie’s body. When he was done he placed some rocks on top and made his way back through the thick fog, over the dead fall and eventually back to his car. Once Richie got to his car Richie was too exhausted to drive so he decided to sleep there for the night.  
Richie was awoken from a dreamless sleep by a tapping on his window. 

*Tap*  
*Tap*  
*Tap*

‘Oh Fuck’ Richie thought. He was probably on somebody's land and needed to move before they called the cops or worse shot him. 

*Tap*  
*Tap*  
*Tap* 

His eyes flung open, standing outside of his car tapping on his window was a dirt covered Eddie.


End file.
